


Interruptions

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Make out sessions and wandering hands, Steamy Elu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: In which Eliott is feeling a little “pleased” at the sight of Lucas and wants nothing more than to kiss him senseless, until some pesky interruptions nearly steal his boy away.— Brief sexual contentIt’s much better than that crappy description, I promise. It’s 2am and I cannot summarize!





	Interruptions

After a long and slow meeting at the foyer, it was clear to Lucas that Eliott was in _that_ mood. He had caught him sneaking glances at him multiple times with dilated pupils, his eyes roaming up and down Lucas' frame as he sat on the couch listening to Daphné. Well, trying to listen. It was a little difficult to pay attention when your highly attractive boyfriend let his hands subtly slide up your thighs, inching up every few minutes. 

The meeting hadn't lasted long, but as soon as Lucas closed the door to his apartment his lips were met with Eliott's. He found himself grinning into the kiss, feeling his lover press him against the door roughly. He ran his hands through Eliott's unruly tufts of hair, tugging him even closer and evoking a moan from the tall man. Their tongues clashed and though Lucas wasn't half as horny as the other man yet, he still was intrigued at the sudden dominance that had taken over Eliott in their exchange. 

Eliott's hands skillfully ventured beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, his fingertips trailing along ever-so-gently, causing Lucas to shudder involuntarily. 

"Jump," Eliott mumbled, his voice low.

"What?"

"Trust me, jump."

Lucas did indeed trust him, and so he jumped with his back still against the door, his bum instantly caught in the hands of Eliott. His legs wrapped around the torso of his boyfriend as he turned around, slowly backing towards the couch. 

"Real smooth," Lucas giggled, feeling Eliott squeeze his back end before lowering him softly onto the couch.

"Mhm.."

Lucas lay spread across the cushions where his lover had placed him, Eliott soon propping himself up on his hands above him. Both boys already had starry eyes, messy hair, and bitten lips, their lower halves naturally reacting to the attention as well. 

The taller of the two leaned down to capture Lucas' lips in another kiss, the sudden action of his tongue catching him off guard. He watched with a dazed expression as Eliott trailed his kisses from his lips to the side of neck, sucking a mark that made Lucas whimper. He flushed red at his own noise, never having experienced it before.

"That was hot," Eliott murmured in reference to the sound, pressing a kiss to the new mark that rested above Lucas' collarbone.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Lucas groaned, his hands caressing the now horny man's cheek lovingly. Eliott chuckled and met his wishes, connecting their lips in another heated kiss.

The doorbell rung.

"Oh! That might be my package," Lucas quirked up, diverting his attention from his needy boyfriend to the door. "I'm going to go and see if-"

"Baby, you’re not going anywhere," Eliott growled, his arms still caging Lucas' small frame. 

"But-"

"You're not leaving me all turned on like this to go and see if you got a _package_ ," he continued, his eyes meeting with the boy beneath him's. Lucas felt his cheeks heat up again upon hearing those words and looked away, only for Eliott to delicately grab his chin and turn him back towards him.

"You're so cute when you blush," he spoke with a chuckle, watching as Lucas grew even more flustered.

"Stop.. Stop that." 

"Mmm, I'll stop if you get that package. But I don't think you really want that now."

Eliott's voice was deep and alluring, taken over by dire lust and love. It wasn't rare for him to speak that way in bed, and as much as Lucas denied it, he absolutely loved it. 

"Maybe not so much anymore," he admitted quietly with a sly smile. Those words were music to Eliott's ears, and so he continued his adventure down Lucas' body, his fingers tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Lucas got the hint and slipped it off as Eliott did the same, tossing them on the ground. 

Lucas leaned upwards now that the tall boy was no longer trapping him between his hands, his arms lightly resting on top of Eliott's shoulders. Eliott hummed and leaned back against the couch, their positions now switched. 

As their tongues continued to snake around each other, Lucas shifted to straddle Eliott's hips while maintaining the kiss. He could feel his lower half pressing against the inside of his thigh when he did so, and he was sure his partner could feel it too. 

"Are we going to.."

"Only if you want."

"I don't know," he paused, breaking out of the kiss with his fingers still threaded in Eliott's locks. "I've never.. uh, yeah."

“That’s fine, we don’t have to.”

There was a pause.

“No, I want to.”

Lucas grinned and leaned down towards him, successfully rejoining their red wet lips. He felt Eliott’s large hands wander up his thighs and across his bum, his fingertips gliding with a lightness so different from the heavy hunger of his tongue in action. 

Then the door opened.

“Lucas? I’m hom- Oh my!” Manon stuttered in surprise at the sight of the two shirtless boys, quickly shutting the door behind her and hurrying off into the kitchen. 

“Sorry!” Lucas called apologetically while fumbling off of Eliott in embarrassment. Eliott sat up, slightly disappointed though understanding.

“So many interruptions,” he pointed out, humor lacing his tone. “Why don’t we continue this in your bedroom?”

“Well, this couch is technically my bed.. so.”

“Let’s go to my place then,” he suggested, popping up off of the couch and reaching for their shirts. He tossed Lucas his and slipped his own over his head.

“You’re determined to get in my pants, aren’t you?” Lucas joked with a smile, feeling Eliott playfully ruffle his hair in response.

“Of course I am, shall we?” he suggested, an arm outstretched in the direction of the door.

“We’re leaving, Manon! Sorry again,” Lucas shouted across the apartment, following Eliott towards the door. He heard a laugh echo from the kitchen.

“Wear protection!” 

Lucas groaned and pushed Eliott out the door, wanting to escape the dread of his roommate knowing what they were about to do.

“Are you still even in the mood?” Eliott asked as they began descending down the stairs of the complex, hand in hand.

“Sort of.. but that kind of ruined it. I want to cuddle more,” the shorter of the two confessed, a little ashamed. His body had wanted what it wanted but sometimes an unexpected interruption could ruin all it had going. He wanted his first time to be memorable and filled with a constant sense of lust and love. 

“Same here,” Eliott responded honestly.

“Cuddle session at your place, then?”

“Cuddle session at my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn’t end too abruptly for your liking, I ended up rewriting this one entirely today since I just couldn’t get the ending right. On a brighter note - we’ll probably be getting a Lundi clip tomorrow!


End file.
